


Wish You Were Here

by The13thBlackCat



Series: One Sky, One Destiny [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, also fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thBlackCat/pseuds/The13thBlackCat
Summary: Kairi, Riku, and Sora can't always be together. But the boys can make do by themselves.





	

   Riku let out a soft breath, squeezing Sora's waist gently. It was late, and between the breeze coming in Sora's window and his boyfriend cuddled up to his stomach, Riku was very comfortable and dangerously close to drifting off. Sora squirmed a little in response to the hug, adjusting himself with a pleased sigh. Riku's eyes flickered open and he looked down with a soft smile. If he knew Sora at all, he was probably asleep already; he had an annoying habit of being able to drop off to sleep anywhere, in roughly five seconds. He let out a little breath, nuzzling into Sora’s back and pressing a soft kiss to his shoulders.

   It seemed like he just laid there for ages, warm and drowsy and content, with Sora breathing softly in his arms. Finally, though, Sora shifted and shook himself a little, squirming so he could look back at Riku. "Hey."

   "Hey," Riku answered, before kissing him softly. Sora broke into a little grin, for a moment, before he spoke again.

   "You should probably go," Sora mumbled. "You fall asleep here, mom and dad are gonna think it's weird."

   "They will not," Riku answered, before kissing him again. "I sleep with you all the time."

   Sora laughed, wiggling a bit in place, like a pleased puppy. "You do not. As far as they know."

   "Hmph." Riku kissed him again in response and Sora broke into a grin. _Okay, fine, fair enough._ The three of them—himself, Sora, and Kairi—had stopped sharing beds during sleepovers about when they’d hit puberty. He wasn’t sure if that was a boundary _they’d_ set, or one their parents had, but it wasn’t exactly one they could go back on now without raising a few eyebrows. Even _if_ Sora and Riku could get away with a bit more than Kairi could. It just wasn’t really worth the questions that were sure to pop up if they were caught.

   Riku's lips brushed Sora’s again and the younger boy let out a dreamy little sigh, relaxing back into his pillow. Encouraged, Riku bent his head to press another kiss to his jaw, then his neck—all soft and ticklish, for the moment.

   "Mmph. Ri _ku_." Sora squirmed again, like he was trying—half-heartedly, at best—to wriggle loose. He knew better than to let Riku continue, or he would absolutely not be leaving any time soon. "Stop that."

   Riku broke into a grin against his skin. "Nah," he breathed, "you like it." He kissed him again, sucking on his skin briefly before he continued, "'Sides, if I'm going to leave you all _alone_ , I should make sure you're not going to _miss_ me all night, right?"

   "I'll miss you anyway," Sora mumbled, his hands going to Riku's, around his ribs. He didn't try to pry his way loose, though, or do anything to limit Riku’s ability to continue kissing him.

   " _Oh?_ " Riku's eyebrows lifted, and Sora groaned. Riku shifted a hand to slide his fingers between Sora's, the other sliding down to flatten against his stomach; Sora shifted, pressing into his touch a little.

   "I didn't mean—" Sora began, but Riku kissed his neck again and he cut off with a short noise, a little tense and whimpery.

   "You _didn't_ , huh?"

   "Ri _ku_ ," Sora protested again, and Riku laughed softly, brushing his hand down between his legs to cup around him—he was already half-hard, no doubt the reason he insisted on protesting, no matter how much he didn’t mean it. He was already getting a little too committed to this idea. Sora's breath caught and his hips shifted like he knew he _should_ pull away but didn't really want to. "We shouldn't," he added, his voice low and tight and unconvinced of his own protesting.

   "But you still want to," Riku answered, catching Sora's earlobe between his teeth and tugging his underwear down. "It's fine. Just be quiet." His fingers brushed against him, teasing—Sora groaned and slapped his hand to his mouth to muffle himself, his hips jerking back. Riku wasn't sure if he was trying to pull away, or purposely pushing against him, but either way he had to bite back a moan at the motion and the way it made Sora’s backside press into him.

   Riku's fingers closed around his erection and he scattered kisses against Sora's neck as he stroked him slowly, savoring the way Sora whimpered against his hand. After a moment, he let go and slipped his hand free of Riku's so he could grab his pillow instead, burying his face in it to muffle a moan and rocking his hips against Riku.

   "That's it," Riku breathed, his voice rough against the side of Sora's neck. "You feel so _good._ " His free hand spread out against Sora's stomach for a moment, before sliding down to close around him as he shifted his other hand down to Sora's thigh, spreading his legs apart.

   " _Riku._ " Sora pulled his pillow down enough to hiss his name. "Riku, _please—_ "

   "Mmn?" Riku slid his thumb up the underside of his erection, flicking it across the head as he nibbled Sora's ear. Sora had to bury his face in his pillow again, his hips jerking in response, and Riku groaned, pressing forward against him.

   " _Please,_ " Sora began again, "I need—"

   "Need?" Riku prompted, kissing his neck, and Sora let out a hoarse little cry of frustration.

   " _You!_ " he gasped finally. He twisted, grabbing Riku's head and kissing him, fierce and clumsy with need. "Need you," he mumbled again once he broke it off, panting, "Riku, _please._ "

   Riku kissed him in response with a low moan, squeezing his erection once more before letting go. He broke off the kiss long enough to lean over Sora and grab his duffle bag from beside the bed. He settled back into his spot once he'd found what he was looking for in it, kissing Sora again and tugging his underwear off.

   Sora was almost whimpering with anticipation once Riku's fingers slid against him, slick. He had buried his face in his pillow again, and it was barely enough to muffle his moaning when Riku pressed his fingers deep into him.

   Riku laughed softly, short and breathless. "You really want it _bad,_ don't you?" Things had gotten a lot easier since their first time, but Sora still needed a little bit to mentally prepare himself—this time, though, he already felt _ready_ , his hips rocking against Riku eagerly. " _Sora_ ," he prompted after a moment, thrusting his fingers into him and nipping at his throat.

   " _Yes!_ " Sora gasped, his voice shrill. Riku kissed him, shushing him gently, and he gasped again, quieter, "Yes, _yes,_ **_please_** _Riku—_ "

   " _Mmnn._ " Riku kissed him again, before pulling back just enough so he could free his own erection. He kissed Sora again, _hard_ and fierce, when he pressed into him, and Sora jerked, moaning into his mouth and tangling his fingers in Riku's hair, his hips pressing back against him.

   " _Fuck,_ " Riku breathed, squeezing Sora's thigh and thrusting into him before he could catch himself; Sora didn't protest, just gasping shrilly before he buried his face back in his pillow. It was barely enough to muffle his whimpering and moaning, and Riku couldn't stop himself from covering his neck and shoulder in kisses and sharp, nippy little bites.

   He pulled back after a moment to look down at Sora, panting, and moaned softly at the sight, his fingers coming up to brush through his hair. " _Fuck,_ Sora," he hissed into his ear, "you look even better than you feel, you know that?"

   " _Riku—_ " Sora pulled the pillow down just enough to look at him, his eyes dark and his cheeks flushed. "Riku, I'm gonna—"

   Riku cut him off with a fierce kiss, savoring the way Sora moaned into his mouth. "No you're not," he whispered against his lips, "not like this."

   "Riku?" Sora's voice was hazy and confused when Riku pulled back, sliding out of him. He shoved Sora onto his back, pulling his pillow out of his hands and dropping it off the side of the bed. Sora's arms went around his neck and he yanked Riku down to kiss him, only to break it off a moment later with a short cry as Riku thrust back into him, _hard._

   He slapped his hands to his mouth again, and Riku broke into a grin, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. A flash of light out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he looked up for a moment until he realized what it was.

   It was his phone. Specifically, it was a message from Kairi. He blinked at the screen, then broke into a wicked grin.

   He kissed Sora's hand again, slowing the rocking of his hips and reaching out to snatch his phone up. He ignored Kairi's message, though, sitting back and unlocking it. Sora's eyes fluttered open, and he gasped, "Riku?" just as Riku pulled up his camera.

   "What are you—"

   Riku grinned down at him, flicking to video mode and pressing "record".

   "Smile, Sora," he answered, before thrusting back into him.

   Sora jerked with a shrill cry, before slapping his hands back over his mouth. He tangled his fingers in his sheets a second later, dragging a hand through his hair and gasping as he glared up at him, "You are _not—_ "

   "I absolutely am," Riku answered with a short laugh and a thrust of his hips that made Sora jump and gasp.

   "Oh _fuck,_ " he hissed, breathless, "I'm gonna _kill you_ —"

   Riku just grinned, closing his hand around Sora's erection as he rocked his hips into him; Sora was close enough that it didn't take much more before his back arched, his hands pressing against his mouth to muffle his cry when he came, clenching hard around Riku.

   Riku swore, almost dropping his phone; his hips jerked, his breath coming out in a harsh groan as he reached his own climax. He barely remembered to stop recording before he set his phone aside, bending to kiss Sora's hands with a shaky breath.

   Sora moved his hands, tangling them in Riku's hair and pulling him into a proper, if short, kiss. Once Riku pulled away to breathe, though, Sora pushed himself up—and scrambled for his phone suddenly.

   "H-hey!" Riku broke out laughing, snatching it up before Sora could. He held it out of reach, laughing again as Sora hissed his name sharply.

   " _Delete that!_ " His face was bright red, his eyes dark with arousal and sharp with anger. Riku kissed him gently, rubbing his nose against Sora's

   "Oh, hush," he murmured. "I'm not going to do anything with it." He took a breath. "Well...maybe one thing."

   Sora pouted out him, his expression softening a bit, and Riku laughed again. He pulled back, flopping onto his back at Sora's side with a breath. He held up his phone so Sora could see what he was doing, and pulled up Kairi's message.

 

_Love you <3 Kiss Sora goodnight for me!_

 

   Sora made a little noise next to him—mortified and gaspy—when he realized what Riku was about to do, a second before he added the video to a message and hit "send". A moment after it had sent, a note popped up under it: _seen, 1:47 AM_. Riku broke into a grin, tapping out a message for her as Sora gasped his name, trying not to laugh.

   “Never mind,” Sora said, “ _she’s_ gonna kill you.” Riku laughed, pausing to bump his nose against Sora’s cheek before answering.

   “I hope she’s more creative with her punishments than that.” He tapped “send” and set his phone aside, moving to give Sora the goodnight kiss Kairi had requested.

 

_With pleasure. Wish you were here._


End file.
